


Under The Stars

by geegeegeez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi is soft, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentioned Coach Ukai, Mentioned First Years, Mentioned Second Years, Reminiscing, The Third Years Graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geegeegeez/pseuds/geegeegeez
Summary: The members of the Karasuno Volleyball Team has a special liking to the stars.
Kudos: 9





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tags and summaries so I hope you'll give this a chance. I wrote this after finding a photo wherein Karasuno Volleyball Team is looking at the stars.

The chill in the air is unusually unpleasant. Making its way through the thick clothes the team is wearing, it’s an obvious decision they will be hurrying to go home. It’s a no-brainer for who in their right mind will stay long outside in this cold weather. But apparently, for the Karasuno Volleyball Team, it wasn’t the case. They were supposedly on their way home after stopping by at the shop their coach was working at. But after sighting the sky strangely full of bright, glowing stars, the team decided to stay out, eyes looking up, observing how the stars seem to twinkle from afar.

For others, this didn’t matter, but for Karasuno, it’s meaningful, significant even. This brought back fond memories back to the time they were working so hard to reach the top. Training so hard to improve, developing new plays and polishing the others to perfection, all for the will to win against the opponents; to win tournaments. They were reminded of the time they were called “Fallen Champions,” “Flightless Ravens.” The bitter loss against Aoba Johsai in the Inter-High and the well-deserved triumph they had against Shiratorizawa in the Spring Tournament.

This also brought back the overwhelming feeling of happiness they felt, the first time they reached and competed in the Nationals stage; even making it to the Quarter Finals. It was memorable. Every step they made, each nearing them to their goal, was to be cherished.

It also reminded them this will be the last day they will be seeing the third years in the campus: their captain, Daichi, who provided solid foundation for the team. The vice captain and Karasuno’s trustworthy other setter, Suga. The Ace with a big heart, Asahi and of course, Kiyoko, Karasuno’s manager who was there for the team even during the time Karasuno was at its lowest. Albeit not in the frontline, she had her own battle lines, which to say she had fulfilled splendidly.

Today, the third years graduated and the team decided to spend the rest of the night at the shop, but Coach Ukai said otherwise with the reason that the store can’t shield them from the chill of the night. Due to that fact, the team made themselves content by watching the stars above, admiring the dazzling lights the stars are giving out.

“So, should we be heading home now? It’s getting late and we can’t possibly stay out all night in this cold.” Daichi broke the silence.

“I also think we should head home already. Plus, it’s not safe for Hinata to cycle all the way home so late at night.” Suga added.

The team was silent for minutes. The imminent farewell and ‘goodbyes’ are slowly heard. Suddenly, Asahi started crying so the other third years came to his side to give him a pat on his back, as a way of comforting.

“C’mon. C’mon. It’s not really goodbye Asahi-san. It’s see you later.” The ever dependable libero, Nishinoya said in hopes to comfort his Ace.

“Noya-san is right. It’s not like we won’t see each other anymore.” Tanaka said in addition albeit his eyes were brimming with tears.

The second years and first years even Tsukishima, who is rarely affected, were also bawling. It’s difficult for them to see the third years off who served as their teachers and gave foundation the team needed.

“Uhm. It was good having you guys before leaving. Those three, two and even a year I’ve been with you will be cherished. It was a pleasant journey. Uhm, Hitoka-chan, I now leave the team to you. At times, you may feel different, but I believe in you.” It was Kiyoko who talked.

With the farewell Kiyoko made, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yachi cried harder.

“Kiyoko-san.” The duo said in unison.

“I was thinking of ending things with smiles and laughter, but I guess it really is inevitable.”

“Daichi, you should know that already.” Suga added with a resounding laugh.

Silence came afterwards. No one in the team spoke since all of them directed their gaze upwards, again meeting the sight of bright, glowing stars from above.

“See you later!” The third years’ farewell.

The second and first years watched as the third years waved at them while walking away. Despite the tears, the remaining members still waved with smiles etched on their faces.

**\---**

“Oi Hinata!” Kageyama yelled behind. “We’re going to be late. Hurry up!”

I snapped out of my reverie. Tonight, we’re attending a reunion organized by our former captain. It has been 6 long years since then. Though every year we’re doing this, this’ll be the first time all of us will be complete.

“You don’t need to shout Bakageyama.” I answered with a lilt of teasing in my voice to piss him off.

“Boke! Hinata Boke!”

Some things don’t change and that includes Kageyama’s lack of vocabulary.

“Oi! What are you laughing at?”

“You don’t need to know.”

“Boke! Hinata Boke!”

See? That’s what I was talking about.

“Let’s go. We’ll be late.” I said while turning my back.

Kageyama and I started walking to the meeting place. Not before turning back again and looking up, sighting the bright, glowing stars which seem to twinkle from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
